Everything is not what it seems
by caskett09013
Summary: When Castle and Beckett's exs are murdered,what connects them to each other
1. Chapter 1

Meredith,Gina,Demmimg and Josh,it had been 1 month since each of them were murdered,it had been a strange case each of them were murdered than covered in things they loved most.

Meredith- hanged on a coat hanger with a coat on  
Gina-in a bathtub full of money  
Demmimg- photos of Beckett,cause he had never moved on from her  
Josh-on his Harley

12 predict

"Castle please tell me you have a crazy theory,we are getting no were"

He sit their trying to think.

"I can't think of anything"  
"Really"  
"Sorry"  
"Castle this is your type of case and nothing"  
"Well I do i have something"  
"What"  
"What if...never mind"  
"Come on I don't care what it is just say it"  
"All 4 got together to break us up"  
"Actually Castle it makes a lot sense"  
"Really"  
"But we have nothing to say that they were"  
"Good point"

Outside of new york

"Castle what are we doing here"  
"You know how we have being looking for were they got together"  
"Yes we looked at every fancy place"  
"And they have tricked us,it's under were we are standing"  
"Besides the whole trick what makes you say here"  
"Follow me"

Beckett Starts to follow Castle

"As you can see they have chopped of some of the tree branch,they used it to sweep of any footprints but they other day look here"

He points with the beings to speak.

"Josh forgot to cover up his Harley tracks"

They go back to the hiding spot,Castle pushes the tree branches off the door lid,he opens up the little door,they climb down the stairs.

"Castle hand me a flashlight"

He pulls out a flashlight and turns it on,the walk and duck under a tunnel,Beckett reaches the end first she is shocked at what she sees.

"Castle"  
"What's wrong"


	2. Chapter 2

He walks out of the tunnel

"Kate what's"

He see it on the dirt wall,pictures of Beckett Castle cut out of them,newspapers about her,but the thing that got her the most was some drawings on the wall.

"The object wasn't to break us up it was to kill me"  
"You think they were planing your murder"  
"Yes i mean look at everything"

Castle looks down and realises a photo he picks it up.

"Look at this"  
"Oh my god,she looks a little like me"  
"There a number on it to a plastic surgeon"  
"This is so twisted"  
"The object wasn't to kill you"  
"What was it than Castle"  
"They were going to make her look like you,than"

He bends over and picks up another photo

"They where going to use this drug"  
"What does it do"  
"Knocks you out makes you lose your memory"  
"But why would they need the other girl"  
"She was going to use the drug on me too but they were going to use a short term one so I don't remember the last 6 years"

12 predict.

Beckett was in one of the rooms looking for calls in all 4 systems,Castle walks in.

"I think I have led"  
"Let's listen than"

The phone call-Josh Davidson

"Hello this Josh"  
"Hey Josh this is Alexis Castle"

Castle sat there in shock

"ALEXIS"

He screamed out

The phone call

"What do you want I hate the name Castle"  
"As you would have herd my dad and Beckett are getting married"  
"I'm going to hang up"  
"No no wait I have a deal for you"  
"Yes"  
"What I was thinking was if we can get our hands on a very limited drug we can erase her memory,but first we take her out of New York"  
"What's in it for me"  
"She will have no memory this is your second chance"  
"Okay I'm in"

The call ends

Beckett looks over at Castle who looks very angry.

"My own daughter"  
"Alexis called all 5 of them"  
"All 5 there was only 4"  
"My dad was in it...It kills me to say it Castle but it's my job"  
"What is it"  
"Alexis and my dad are the killers"

Interrogation room

"Kate I"  
"No dad not now"  
"I was doing what I thought was best"  
"By taking the most important person in the world from me"  
"His not right for you"  
"Dad I'm marrying Castle,now"  
"Now what"  
"Dad I know you murdered Josh and Demmimg"  
"Your dam right I did"  
"Why"  
"They screwed things up"  
"Your under arrest"

He stands up she walks him to his cell.

Interrogation room

"Can't believe you Alexis right now,I can't believe you went that low"  
"I had to"  
"Why"  
"Since day one I have tried everything to keep her away from you.

She said as she pointed to Beckett

she got rid of Richard Castle,dad she has changed you and I don't like it 2 years ago when you left and you two were fighting,so I can go spend time with my friends than worry about you getting with her,but she shows up at the doorstep your forgive her,she becomes your girlfriend,I was hangover and just wanted you to take care of me but all you were worried about was your stupid girlfriend who wish when she got shot died"

"ALEXIS THATS ENOUGH"

Beckett stands up

"Excuse me"

She leaves,Alexis goes on.

"Mum was going to move to Paris and move on so I killed her I killed them both"  
"Well than Alexis let's go"  
"Where"  
"To your cell"


End file.
